With A Little Help From My Friend
by Meel Jacques
Summary: "Sirius não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Como ele pôde se descontrolar tanto, e estando tão próximo de Remus? Ele tinha que aprender que nunca seria correspondido. Ele não poderia deixar que aquele sentimento o controlasse."


**With A Little Help From My Friend**

_Meel Jacques_

Remus estava jogado em cima do sofá, completamente relaxado, lendo um romance trouxa. Finalmente o silêncio se fazia presente na sala e ele poderia aproveitar o fim do dia ao lado de uma boa caneca de chocolate e uma história açucarada. Claro, se não fosse um certo cão a lhe cutucar.

- Por que você não pode participar? – Ele soou histérico.

Remus suspirou quando Sirius inclinou-se para ele, o olhando por cima do livro.

- Não faça isso. E eu não disse que eu não posso participar, mas que não quero participar. A diferença é bem visível. – Sirius franziu a testa sem deixar de olhá-lo. – Não faça isso.

- Isso é sério? – Sirius parecia ofendido. - Os Marotos não podem se apresentar sozinhos. Todo mundo vai está lá.

- É claro, Sirius, é um baile.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E...

Remus fechou o livro, completamente irritado pela interrupção. Suas meias estavam penduradas do lado de fora do sofá, amarfanhadas em seus pés.

- Eu vou com uma garota, Sirius, e se você não se importa, eu não vou abandoná-la no meio do salão para tocar numa banda. Eu nem ao menos sei tocar nada! É melhor fazer companhia a ela. Eu já passo tempo demais com vocês. – Remus gostaria muito de retirar as meias, mas ficava tímido com Sirius por perto. O moreno parecia não perceber.

- Ah, então é assim? Aparece uma menina bonitinha e você já quer nos abandonar! Poxa, eu pensei que fôssemos amigos. – Remus suspirou.

- Desculpe-me, Vossa Magestade, mas não acho que lhe devo satisfações. – Remus não queria zombar do amigo, mas ele já estava chegando num ponto crítico de tolerância.

- Eu sou seu amigo! – Sirius se ofendeu. – Não posso simplesmente deixar de perturbá-lo. – Sirius fez bico.

Remus não entendia como ele poderia ser tão criança.

- Vocês vão sobreviver. – Sirius o olhou com raiva. - Não é só você que tem vida amorosa por aqui.

- Eu não disse isso. – Por que o moreno não se conformava?

- Mas pensou.

Sirius franziu a testa, agora sem encará-lo.

- Sirius? – Remus chamou, angustiado com seu olhar sério.

- Oh, tudo bem, se é assim.

Remus tentou fingir que não estava surpreso, mas foi estranho perceber que Sirius não estava dando nenhuma "chilique" por causa daquilo.

- Isso é realmente sério?

Sirius bufou.

- Sim, é sério. – Sirius revirou os olhos. Agora Remus percebia que seu amigo estava irritado.

- Ah, vamos lá, Pad, não fique bravo, tudo bem? Eu juro que toco com vocês outro dia. – Sirius fez que não com veemência.

- Deixa pra lá. É só a primeira competição de músicas de Hogwarts, que por sinal irá comemorar o dia dos amigos. – Sirius olhou-o de soslaio.

- O que você quer? Que eu cante para a menina? – Remus zombou – Deixe-me em paz, ok? Não é como se eu estivesse namorando-a!

Sirius sorriu abraçando Remus que olhou-o com surpresa.

- Ainda bem que não, se não eu teria que te matar.

Remus deu uma risadinha, empurrando-o.

- Cão idiota.

- Não a dispense antes do terceiro encontro ou você pode ficar uma semana inválido. - Sirius segredou.

- _Inválido_? – Remus o olhou cético.

- Você pode ser surpreender com a força de uma menina apaixonada. – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha que foi recebida com um sorriso que tentava escapar do canto dos lábios do menino-cão.

- Quem aqui disse que ela estava apaixonada?

Sirius olhou-o com zombaria.

- Anne da Corvinal?

Remus corou.

- Não dou uma semana para esse romance não dar certo. – Sirius sorriu satisfeito por estar certo.

- O que te faz pensar isso? Ela é inteligente, bonita, simpática e uma ótima companhia. – Sirius olhou-o cético. - Ela é perfeita! – Sirius gargalhou. - Onde está a graça?

- Em tudo, Moony. Ela é perfeita demais, você é perfeito demais, – Remus corou fazendo com que Sirius sentasse perto demais, com os olhos muito próximos dos seus, fazendo seu olhar vacilar. – Ela é muito certinha, e você não gosta disso. – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha – Você não é certinho, Remus, só tem medo de decepcionar as pessoas. Você é um Maroto, e só pode terminar com alguém muito maroto. – Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas. Talvez nem ele mesmo acreditasse no que acabara de dizer. Ou como aquelas palavras soaram infames e hilárias.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Remus perguntou baixinho, completamente hipnotizado com a situação.

- Não sei! – Sirius respondeu rápido demais. – Mas com certeza não é Anne. Você precisa de alguém que te divirta, não que te mate de tédio! – Sirius riu nervoso. Antes que Remus pudesse falar alguma coisa Sirius já estava se levantando.

- Já vai? – Remus parecia decepcionado. Sirius queria ficar, realmente ficar, mas não poderia, não conseguiria.

- Até mais tarde, Moony. – Remus levantando o rosto para o garoto mais alto.

- Até.

Remus queria falar alguma coisa, realmente falar alguma coisa, mas sua garganta estava presa. Ele olhou o garoto subir as escadas tropeçando ligeiramente nos próprios pés. O fogo crepitou e toda a tensão acumulado em seu corpo pareceu pesar ainda mais, embrulhando seu estomago, fazendo sua mente girar.

Remus se convenceu de que só precisava dormir.

Ah, sim, e tirar aquelas meias horrorosas!

* * *

><p>Sirius não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Como ele pôde se descontrolar tanto, e estando tão próximo de Remus? Ele tinha que aprender que nunca seria correspondido. Ele não poderia deixar que aquele sentimento o controlasse. Remus era heterossexual e certinho demais para se apaixonar por alguém tão cheio de defeitos quanto ele. E com quem ele estava tentando competir? Com a moça mais inteligente de seu ano! Ele só poderia ser muito estúpido mesmo se acreditava que Remus o preferiria...<p>

Mas como ele poderia saber se o loiro nem ao menos sabia de seus sentimentos? E como contar a ele sem se machucar? Como fazer isso de maneira indireta, fazendo apenas Remus saber? Como ser romântico sem ser meloso?

Sirius sorriu sabendo onde encontraria ajuda.

Do que uma pessoa desesperada precisa? _Rock, muito rock!_

* * *

><p>James não entendia como seu amigo poderia estar tão entusiasmado com uma competição boba. Claro que eles tinham aprontado muitas surpresas para o dia, como colocar sapos de chocolate no ponche, enfeitar o lugar com as cores da grifinória, enfeitiçar os cabelos dos Sonserinos de rosa, entre outras coisas que foram suas ideias, mas era estranho perceber que Sirius não estava entusiasmado com o fato de humilhar seus inimigos, mas de cantar. Cantar especificamente aquela musica de rock, que James não achava que era rock, em homenagem ao único amigo "... que não estaria participando da competição". James queria saber a quem Sirius estava tentando enganar, se a ele ou a si mesmo.<p>

Suspirando, James pensou que era melhor não pensar naquilo, nem desconfiar de coisas que não erma da sua conta. Mas aquilo martelava na sua cabeça e por mais estranho que parecesse, parecia uma ideia bastante possível. Será?

* * *

><p>Sirius não conseguia se decidir entre uma música e outra. Em sua mente rolava um milhão de maneiras de fazer aquilo, o que de certa forma não era muito legal. Aliás, ele nunca havia sido muito criativo... ou romântico. Não realmente. Talvez ele apenas devesse desistir de tudo isso, já que existia uma possibilidade ínfima de que ele poderia ser aceito, e então, sim, ele poderia gritar para o mundo, em cima da mesa do Salão Comunal. Mas, que merda! Ele sabia que a homossexualidade não era bem aceita entre os trouxas, e Remus era alguém que Sirius poderia classificar como trouxa, só que um muito inteligente e conhecedor do mundo bruxo. Se Remus tinha vergonha de ser um lobisomem e não poderia encarar aquilo, o que ele diria de um amigo homossexual, e que ainda por cima está apaixonado por ele?<p>

Sirius colocou a mão na cabeça, ignorando as pessoas ao seu redor, totalmente focado no papel em cima de sua mesa. Nada parecia bom o suficiente para convencer Remus de seu amor. Tudo era muito piegas ou idiota demais. Era falso.

Talvez ele devesse desistir de tudo e entregar os pontos. Ele deveria transar loucamente com a primeira bruxa de olhos cor de mel que visse pela frente, gritando o nome de seu amigo. Mas aquilo era sujo e errado, e ele só conseguia pensar em Moony. Ele só conseguia vislumbrar seus olhos meigos, seu jeito mandão mas sempre correto de analisar as coisas e por um ponto final em seus exageros. Ele só queria ter a chance de saber o que o loiro pensava sobre isso... _sobre ele_.

Era um momento único e ele queria algo sutil. Ele não queria ser tão exagerado ou tão Sirius. Ele só queria ser o homem apaixonado que faria de tudo para conquistar seu amado, sem humilhá-lo.

_O que fazer?_

* * *

><p>Peter estava com fome, muita fome, mas Sirius não o deixava comer há semanas, chamando-o para diversos ensaios que ele não queria participar. Por que eles estavam mesmo participando daquela competição boba? E com uma música tão idiota? Ele sempre foi o menino que se preocupava com as coisas realmente sérias, como guerras, e sobre como ela os atingiria, e isso o deixava nervoso... e com fome.<p>

Só faltavam uma hora para o grande show começar e Peter não estava nada confiante. Ele não sabia se usariam a música da quinta feira, ou da sexta feira. Ou quem sabe a da semana passada? Ele nem ao menos entendia o porquê de achar aquela música... hum... voltada para algum rabo de saia que Sirius se encantara. Só poderia ser aquilo.

Peter quase rolou os olhos, mas se tivesse feito seria muito estranho, já que não era um costume que ele tinha.

* * *

><p>- Sirius, precisamos conversar. – Foi a primeira coisa que Sirius ouviu quando abriu a porta do dormitório que ele dividia com os meninos. E, felizmente, não havia sido Remus que havia dito aquilo, ou se não ele estaria muito encrencado. Em cima da cama, Peter comia uma tortinha de abacate enquanto James apertava os olhos em sua direção. As camas estavam forradas, o que demonstrava que Remus já havia descido e demoraria para voltar.<p>

- Sim? – Sua resposta veio acompanhada de um levantar de sobrancelhas. Peter engoliu umas cinco tortinhas antes de começar a falar soltando farelos da boca.

- Mochanemus nha mushica. – Sirius não havia entendido nada. James deu umas tapinhas nas costas do amigo para que ele pudesse tossir os restos dos farelos que felizmente não haviam "pulado" na sua cara.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Peter, mas eu tomo partido a partir daqui.

Peter acenou com a cabeça. Ele já esperava pro aquilo.

- O que Pedro estava querendo dizer é que já percebemos há algum tempo que Remus anda te deixando um pouco nervoso... e bem, a música também. E esta, feita no sábado, tem uma letra muito interessante. – James sorriu. Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. Então quer dizer que eles sabiam?

- Então vocês sabiam?

James e Peter se olharam céticos.

- É claro. – Peter pareceu vermelho. Ele não sabia exatamente quem era, e nem havia percebido os olhares que Sirius lançava a Remus, como James calmamente o explicou, mas com certeza era um rabo de saia... ou melhor, de calça.

- Você não pode esconder nada de seus melhores amigos! – James proclamou ao mesmo tempo em que Peter acenava ainda corado.

Sirius olhou para os lados, envergonhado por ter escondido algo assim de seus melhores amigos.

- Está tudo bem, Sirius. – James deu umas tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas. – Vamos te ajudar no que for preciso para conquistar Moony. E sabe o que mais? Aquela tal de Anne não é de nada e só vai desvirtuar a parte brilhante de nossa equipe. Ele precisa ficar com alguém muito maroto. E quem é melhor pra ele do que você? – Sirius deu um risinho, mas disfarçando com uma fingida tosse, o que preocupou James. – Não quero nem saber o que você pensou, Sirius, porque sua risadinha me assustou, mas se for para fazer dois dos meus melhores amigos felizes, eu estou dentro!

Eles selaram sua amizade com um abraço apertado. Sirius estava tentando se convencer a não chorar. Ele passara aquelas últimas semanas muito nervoso. Ele precisava desabafar com alguém. Sirius estava feliz por esse alguém ser James.

Peter estava envergonhado por presenciar algo tão intimo.

- Não seja tímido, Wormtail, venha aqui! – James e Sirius pularam na cama em cima do amigo mais cheinho, que gritou, mas apreciou o gesto.

- E então, Sirius, qual o plano? – Agora Sirius coçou a cabeça vendo seus dois amigos sorrindo em expectativa por fazer alguma marotisse.

- Bem... eu não quero conquistar ele! – Sirius ficou nervoso subitamente. – Só quero me confessar!

James quase bateu na cabeça do seu amigo.

- Como você vai se declarar para ele sem certeza se é correspondido. Ou pior, sem tentar conquistá-lo primeiro.

- Ei, ei, ei, espere aí, você nem cumprimentou direito a Lily e sou eu quem tenho problemas?

- Pelo menos eu tento. Você não me vê por aí fazendo cartazes ou tocando músicas para ela. Apesar de não ser uma má ideia.

- James, me poupe de ouvir suas besteiras. Vamos voltar ao assunto importante? REMUS!

- Aí, Sirius, não grita! Porque você gritou tão alto... AI! NÃO ME BATE!

- Sirius?

Remus havia acabado de chegar no quarto e olhou desconfiado para os meninos que estavam jogados na cama de Peter, essa já cheia de farelos.

Sirius desviou o olhar ao ver quem o acompanhava.

- Remus, Anne.

- Olá, Moony, Anne.

- Oi. – A voz de Sirius saiu rouca. Ele não estava mais tão confiante. Não com essa menina no meio. James gostaria de saber o que ela estava fazendo ali, porque se Remus gostasse tanto dela que a estaria levando ao quarto as coisas se complicariam.

Sirius não aceitava aquilo. Ele não precisava conquistar,Moony, ele já o tinha. Ele só precisava mostrá-lo que eles pderiam se ter de maneira diferente.

- Potter, Black, Pettigrew. Remus, vamos embora daqui? – A menina fez doce. Remus olhou-a surpreso antes de acenar para os meninos.

- A gente vai para um lugar mais confortável. Pad, você está bem? – Remus olhou com preocupação para o homem com a cabeça virada para a janela resmungando. James queria poder bater na cabeça daquele pulguento.

- Ele só está cheio de pulgas, Remus, pode ir com a sua amiga para outro lugar que vamos cuidar dele.

Remus não ficou muito satisfeito com aquilo, mas depois que Anne o puxou choramingando, ele foi.

- Ela parece um bebezinho choramingando daquele jeito. – Sirius se queixou para o divertimento de seus amigos.

- Você só está com ciúmes, Padfoot. – Pedro afirmou cutucando James.

- Bem, você vão tocar a musica comigo ou não?

- Quer dizer, sem planos nem nada? – Sirius fez que não com a cabeça. – Sem café da manhã especial, sem flores na sala de aula, sem cantadas no almoço? Nada de nada?

- Não vou ficar me humilhando para conquistá-lo. – Sirius rosnou. – Ele já é meu.

James e Pedro se entreolharam, mas preferiram não comentar nada. A noite seria difícil, muito difícil.

* * *

><p>Remus andou pé ante pé até a cama, deslizando para que seus amigos não acordassem. Ele estava com a camisa desabotoada e muito corado. Mas Sirius estava acordado. Ele não conseguira dormir pensando no que aconteceria amanhã.<p>

Sirius estava tentado a falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ele queria perguntar como havia sido a noite, e se ela era tão boa quanto Frank havia comentado. Mas antes que ele pensasse em abrir os olhos e revelar que estava acordado e ameaçasse fazer algum comentário desagradável que faria Remus azarar sua bunda, uma mão suada acariciou sua testa, e Sirius reconheceu aquele cheiro de sangue e chocolate que impregnava o loiro.

Sirius não conseguiu conter seu coração de bater ritimaticamente, com rapidez e força que ele nunca imaginou que pudesse ser capaz. Mas ele sabia que tinha que agir normalmente. O loiro pareceu não perceber nada, e no fim de um suspiro, ele beijou sua testa e foi se deitar.

Sirius esperou o barulho das cortinas da cama serem fechadas e que um feitiço de silêncio fosse feito para que ele pudesse abrir os olhos e respirar melhor. Ele precisava de ar, ele não estava mais conseguindo respirar.

Talvez aquela tentativa não fosse tão sem-futuro assim.

* * *

><p>Eram sete horas da noite e as pessoas estavam dando os últimos retoques das roupas, buscando seus acompanhantes ou bebendo no salão ainda vazio, o que era o caso de Sirius.<p>

- Pow, Pad, para de beber. Senão, como Moony vai poder beijá-lo? – Sirius corou. – Depois dessa música até eu o beijaria! – Sirius zombou do amigo, jogando ponche no mesmo. – Ei, cuidado aí. Lily não vai gostar de ver seu acompanhante todo sujo!

- Você nem teve coragem para convidá-la. Ela vai com Amos Diggory!

James deu de ombro.

- Pelo menos uma dança ela vai ter que me conceder, senão será falta de educação, e você sabe com é a Evans. – James deu um sorriso malicioso.

Sirius riu baixinho.

- O que eu estou perdendo? – Sirius tremeu com a voz.

- Moony! – Sirius sorriu encarando-o. Remus estava todo de branco enquanto Sirius estava todo de preto. Remus levantou uma sobrancelha antes de sorrir.

- Você vão mesmo cantar? – Remus perguntou interessando.

- Sim. E, hum, cadê sua acompanhante? – Remus desviou o olhar.

- Nós brigamos ontem. – Remus começou a beber um pouco de ponche com nervosismo.

- Sério? – Sirius ficou interessado, fazendo Remus corar. Peter ainda não havia chegado o que estava deixando Sirius e James muito nervosos.

- Não é nada, Sirius. Tome conta da sua vida. – Remus resmungou. Sirius sorriu de lado cada vez mais animado.

- Você vai assistir? – Remus fez que sim sem olhá-lo. – Vai ficar olhando para mim? – Remus estancou de surpresa por alguns instantes.

- Sim, Sirius, se você quer.

Sirius sorriu inclinando-se para dar um beijo na testa e Moony que arregalou os olhos. Isso só fez Sirius sorrir ainda mais.

- Não perca, hm.

- Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo. – Remus foi bastante sincero. Até James sorriu agora.

* * *

><p>Todos já estavam olhando para ele quando a música começou. O salão estava em silêncio, mas as batidas da bateria já poderia ser ouvida.<p>

- _With A Little Help From My Friends_, dos _The Beatles_. Dedico essa música a Remus John Lupin. Moony, eu só queria dizer que te amo, porque te amo.

James sabia que ele nunca conseguiria ser sutil.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, até mesmo Remus.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,__  
><em>_Would you stand up and walk out on me.__  
><em>_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,__  
><em>_And I'll try not to sing out of key._

Sirius não conseguia parar de olhar para Remus, e ele sabia que o loiro não pararia de encará-lo, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vergonha, porque ele prometera, e promessa é dívida.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

Sirius olhou para James e Peter antes de sorrir para Remus, que retribuiu o olhar, emocionado.

_What do I do when my love is away.__  
><em>_(Does it worry you to be alone)__  
><em>_How do I feel by the end of the day__  
><em>_(Are you sad because you're on your own)__  
><em>_No I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Nesse momento o sorriso de Remus era brilhante. Agora ele poderia entender todo o nervosismo dos garotos, e como aquela música era bastante sutil. Mas Sirius tinha que estragar tudo.

_Do you need anybody?__  
><em>_I need somebody to love.__  
><em>_Could it be anybody?__  
><em>_I want somebody to love._

A voz de Sirius estava rouca, e até mesmo James encarava Lily de maneira lasciva. A ruiva virou o rosto, corada, e Remus precisou conter a gargalhada presa em sua garganta.

Aquela sim havia sido uma surpresa agradável. Remus viu Anne do outro lado junto de Max Corner. Pelo menos ela não tinha nenhum ressentimento.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight,__  
><em>_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.__  
><em>_What do you see when you turn out the light,__  
><em>_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.__  
><em>_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_Oh Gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Remus poderia beijar Sirius agora mesmo, principalmente com aqueles olhos cinzas o encarando com tanta paixão, e nenhum pudor. Remus bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida. Hum, ele gostaria de ter algo mais forte.

_Do you need anybody?  
>I just need someone to love,<br>Could it be anybody?  
><em>_I want somebody to love._

Remus estava bastante ansioso para quando o moreno descesse daquele palco. Ele nunca esperou ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, principalmente por alguém que poderia ter qualquer menina, ou menino, de Hogwarts. Ele não sabia se merecia tanto.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_Oh I get high with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
><em>_With a little help from my friends._

E se ele não estivesse enganado os meninos estavam ajudando Sirius a se declarar para ele. Remus se sentiu nas nuvens.

- Obrigada.

Os meninos se curvaram e correram pelo salão. James correu em direção de Lily, a menina no qual sua atenção estava durante toda a música. Peter correu para a mesa de docinhos, mais exatamente para perto de uma lufa-lufa. Sirius veio em sua direção com o rosto vermelho e suado.

- Oi. – Remus não acreditava que um dia veria Sirius tímido e desviando o olhar o tempo todo como naquele momento. A maioria das pessoas estava olhando para eles.

Remus sabia que teria que quebrar o gelo se queria falar direito com seu amigo.

- E então... se a gente fugir agora será que eles vão suspeitar de alguma coisa?

Sirius mordeu seu lado inferior antes de olhá-lo com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos.

- Torre de Astronomia?

Remus revirou os olhos.

- Todo mundo vai pra lá.

Sirius riu.

- Que tal no quarto mesmo?

- Realmente? – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, o., não lá. Você é muito puritano.

Remus apertou os lábios.

- Posso mudar de ideia ainda. – Sim, aquilo havia sido uma ameaça.

Sirius levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, onde?

Remus deu uma risadinha.

- Você não sabe? Que tal na Sala Precisa?

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam.

- Ah, não tão puritano.

Remus bufou antes de começar a andar de costas a Sirius.

- Você não vem, Sirius?

Naquele momento Sirius se perguntou se o loiro poderia soar mais sexy ainda? Bem, ele descobriria.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews to me? *-*<strong>

**Click, please. **


End file.
